


Model Composure

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ann POV, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann has to keep it together, she can't afford to lose it right here





	Model Composure

She couldn’t focus on the front of the class. Ann was in no real position to think about the front of the class or the screen being projected. Her entire focus was where she was seated, the boy next to her and the warm hand between her legs that were not hers.

The sound from the video being displayed along with the hum of the projector was the only thing saving her from being heard. She knew that she had long stopped breathing easily. Right around the time Ryuji’s fingers had stopped teasing around her panties and he had just slipped them aside.

Ryuji’s thumb stroked over her clit and Ann squeaked as her legs closed trapping his hand there. She shuddered even as next to her Ryuji gave a soft laugh. She bowed her head and fought to keep normal, fought to keep composed as Ryuji teased and teased until her legs shook and reopened.

“Come on Ann.” Ryuji whispered. “At least try not to look like the school delinquent is tormenting you. The room is dark but it’s not that dark.”

“Shut up.” Ann hissed. “You’re the one that wouldn’t.” Her words froze and her breath hitched. Damn it to hell. Damn both of them to hell but especially her for starting this thing.

But she wasn’t pushing his hand away was she? She had even left off her leggings after she had changed. Since starting this, she was addicted and she wasn’t the only one. She whimpered as Ryuji’s finger teased before he slid the tip and only the tip inside her. She tried to buck against his hand but Ryuji knew her way too well.

“I wouldn’t what?” How the hell could he sound so carefree? Her skin was so hot that even the air-conditioning was doing nothing. His hand was right there and he was teasing instead of giving her what she needed. She had half a mind to grab his wrist and hold it still so she could get herself off.

“You’re the one that wouldn’t keep his hands to himself even with our classes sharing a room.” She hissed. Ryuji fell silent almost as if he was considering her words. She should have known better. The teasing stopped and she had to fight not to close her legs when he slid the finger inside her while he gently but repeatedly stroked her clit. Ann was trembling in her seat. “Oh.” She gasped, she could feel the chair getting wet under her. The only life saver was that she was sitting on the chair and not her skirt.

“I might have started this one.” Ryuji’s lowered voice in her ear made her shudder. “But who exactly was riding my face in the equipment room before school?” Before Ann could try to reply one finger moved to two and she had to slide a hand under the desk to hold onto Ryuji’s wrist. “Wasn’t that you? Takamaki?”

“Don’t you dare…” She hissed before she had to gasp for breath. Damn Ryuji, he knew how to play her and every time they did it, he just seemed to get better. This was a far cry from when they started messing around. Sex was good, messing around was good but it seemed as though Ryuji needed to drive her crazy more than Ann needed to get off.

But she liked to get off. Their other lives were stressful so a relief was nice. But damn Ryuji for taking it so seriously.

Her hand bit into his wrist as his fingers moved. Their desk was at the back in the corner. The other desks were a distance away mostly because others didn’t want to be around Ryuji. A small blessing. That bleached hair was good for something. Even with her mostly restored reputation, Ryuji kept people away.

Which was a good thing because Ann knew the sound of Ryuji’s fingers had to carry a little bit. The video would obviously muffle the most of it. The projector the rest of it but still-

She was so wet and Ryuji was going to make her cum if he kept going like this. And she knew him. He was teasing her with his fingers, going to all the spots that turned her on. Teasing her clit. Keeping her on edge just to drive her close enough to tip over.

If they were someplace else Ann would have raised her hand to her mouth. Bit down on it to muffle her cries but if she did that who knew who could catch on. So she had to bite her tongue and ride it out.

All while she fought her thighs that trembled and fought the urge to ride Ryuji’s hand. It was a near thing. She was blinking facing the front of the class as Ryuji’s hand drove her insane. She did not hear the video, the projector or even the soft murmurs of their classmates.

All she really cared about was Ryuji’s hand between her legs and his thumb on her clit. That was all she really gave a damn about. An shifted a bit the closer she got. She leaned forward in her seat and Ryuji’s hand moved faster. Her hand on his wrist was more touching it than gripping it.

They had been messing around for so long, Ryuji knew the signs just as well as she did. Just before she came Ryuji’s hand shifted and he removed the fingers he had been thrusting inside of her. Ann had no time to feel anything because she had to bite her tongue hard to keep any sound from escaping. She ignored any sound from Ryuji as she rode it out.

The first sound that she let escape her mouth was a sigh of relief when Ryuji’s hand finally slipped out her panties and moved from between her legs. Her legs were still twitchy but Ann knew that when she had to get up that she would be fine.

“You totally soaked the chair.” Ryuji laughed softly before to her surprise he pulled out a bunch of wipes. “You soaked my hand too. More than you usually do.”

That was because his technique kept getting better and it kept taking her off guard by how good it was. Not that she would tell him that. “You were planning this weren’t you.” She whispered as she moved her hand to scoop up the tissues. Her fingers felt lead heavy but she forced herself to act as though she were totally relaxed. She had to glance around before she shifted enough to clean the seat. No one was even looking at them. She winced at the feeling of her panties that were beginning to cool. Seriously, the things she did because she got horny.


End file.
